Flattery
by Sly Machin
Summary: —¿Por qué tu cabello tiene ese color? Lo mira incrédula. ¿Es en serio? —¿Es natural? Y la perturba. Si, la perturba con sus preguntas, con su actitud, con su tono... —Felicidades. No siempre Macbeth anda por ahí, diciendo a las chicas que son lindas— rió Erik, muy cerca de su oído.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Flattery**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Meredy carraspeó. Aquella era la primera noche que estaban juntos, y era algo... incómodo. Aunque no tanto.

Hoteye se ha quedado dormido, Angel —hace poco descubrió que no quiere ser llamada Sorano— se mantiene mirando el fuego, pensativa. Jellal tiene su _mirada_ fija en la fogata, también.

Hace poco habían tenido una... cuasi conversación, podría decirse. En ese momento ella se mantenía en silencio, pero con su mente trabajando como nunca ante la curiosidad.

Pero Meredy no quería ser inoportuna.

Su amigo ya tenía suficiente con perder la visión. O Meredy sentía eso, porque al final en su cuasi conversación —ella no dijo nada. Nada de nada—, Jellal le contó que todavía podía ver. No cosas físicas, claro.

Luego de eso comieron algo en silencio, y más tarde ella se encargó de curar las heridas de todos.

Angel estaba regularmente bien, nada grave, por lo que no tuvo que hacerle demasiado. Hoteye estaba igual que ella. Y curó a Erik mientras éste sonreía, como si supiera algo que ella no. Lo cual la estaba intrigando un poco.

Jellal había sido curado entre la cuasi conversación, así que le quedaba uno solo. E iba a ir a curar a Macbeth —quien estaba junto con todos—, pero éste se puso de pie en silencio justo cuando estaba frente a él. Y la ignoró cuando le preguntó por qué se largaba.

Escuchó la risa de Erik detrás de ella, por lo que volteó, buscando una explicación a su diversión. El pelirrojo rió un poco más al ver su expresión de pocos amigos... o lo que pretendía serlo.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa?— preguntó.

Cobra levantó los brazos, intentando deshacerse de toda culpa, pero su sonrisa cambió por una mueca, y bajó los brazos para luego tomarse el izquierdo.

—Karma— rió Meredy.

Él frunció un poco el ceño.

—Si vas a curar o algo a Macbeth, te recomiendo que te apresures, suele dormirse rápido— murmuró.

Meredy se deshizo de su sonrisa burlona, y asintió. Cuando caminó hacia el pelinegro, se ubicó frente a él y al árbol.

Y comenzó a desesperar un poco, porque Macbeth nunca abrió los ojos.

—Si me vas a curar, no te quedes ahí parada, mirándome— dijo.

Pero nunca la miró.

Suspiró y se sentó al lado izquierdo de él, así que se sorprendió al verlo indicarle el brazo izquierdo. Ella parpadeó confundida.

—¿Qué—?

—Me duele este— dijo, interrumpiéndola en el proceso.

—Pero ese lo puedo curar después, ya me senté acá y puedo tan sólo empezar con—

—Este.

Meredy se vio desesperada ante la tranquilidad con la que hablaba. Pero de todos modos, y de muy mala gana, cambió de lado, poniéndose frente al brazo derecho de Macbeth.

—Ahora si— suspiró —. Tú brazo.

Fue entonces que el pelinegro se acomodó y extendió aquel brazo, por el que había insistido. Pero ahora tenía los ojos abiertos, y estos, la miraban fijamente.

Su mirada la incomodaba un poco.

Y por un momento, le pareció oír la risa de Erik.

—¿Por qué estás tensa?

Da un salto cuando oye su voz, y se detiene, dejando la venda en el aire, al rededor de su brazo.

Sube la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros del chico. Es... bueno, a Meredy le parece algo raro.

Y algo, un pensamiento, la hace sonrojar.

¿Será gay?

—Ahora... ¿por qué estás roja?— curiosea.

Y la pelirosa siente una extraña sensación y necesidad de responder —y es muy posible que lo vaya a hacer por la insistencia de su mirada.

—No estoy roja.

Sin embargo no cree que sea lo más inteligente. Ella sabe que está roja. Macbeth sabe que está roja. Y ella le rectifica que lo está —y que lo sabe—, sonrojándose más.

Más, se sorprende al notar que no ha dicho nada, aunque la siga mirando. Aún así, sigue con lo que hacía.

Y cuando termina con ese brazo, tiene que volver a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras que—?

—¿Por qué tu cabello tiene ese color?

Lo mira incrédula. ¿Es en serio?

—¿Es natural?

Y la perturba. Si, la perturba con sus preguntas, con su actitud, con su tono... Pero por más que lo hace, ella se encuentra respondiendo lo que él quería saber.

—Supongo que mi madre o mi padre habrán tenido el cabello así. Por lo que sí, es natural según sé.

Macbeth no asiente. Tampoco hace algún sonido. Sólo la mira, y eso es lo que la perturba en realidad. Que pareciera que la está inspeccionando. Es como si quisiera estar seguro de algo.

—Tus ojos.

Y Meredy no puede hacer más que extrañarse.

—¿Qué, qué pasa con—?

—Tu cabello.

Frunce el ceño. ¿Por qué es que siempre la interrumpe?

Él se queda en silencio. No responde. No hace gesto alguno. Nada. Sólo la mira. Fijamente. Incomodándola.

Meredy suelta un pequeño gruñido y se pone de pie. Quiere irse. No está dispuesta a seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

—Me gustan.

Se detiene. ¡Quién no se detiene ante eso! Y otra vez le parece escuchar la risa de Erik. Se detiene y se gira para verlo.

—¿Qué?

—Tus ojos y tu cabello— vuelve a decir. Parece algo cansado de decirlo... —. Me gustan.

La pelirosa alza levemente una ceja, y boquea como pez.

—¿Te gustan, por qué?

Se encoje ligeramente de hombros.

—Me gusta como se ven juntos.

Luego de eso iba a decir algo, pero cuando reaccionó, notó en un detalle. Se quedó con la boca entreabierta.

Pero escuchó que la llamaban, así que se giró y no le dijo nada.

Se encontró con la mirada de Erik y la de Sorano. Y se preguntó si eso lo hacían todos... ¿era costumbre mirar a todos fijamente, casi esperando algo?

—Ven aquí, el tipo ése se ha quedado dormido— rió el pelirrojo.

A su lado, la peliplata sonreía levemente, burlesca.

Aún algo impactada, se encaminó hacia donde estaban los dos chicos. Y Hoteye con Jellal, aunque ellos dormían.

Se dejó caer a un lado de Erik, un poco alejada eso si, en silencio. No esperaba que hablaran, en realidad.

—Felicidades. No siempre Macbeth anda por ahí, diciendo a las chicas que son lindas— rió Erik, muy cerca de su oído, puesto que se había inclinado hacia ella.

Y sólo entonces, Meredy enrojeció con real gana.

¿Eso... había sido un piropo?

* * *

 **... e-e**

 **—Sly—**


End file.
